This invention is related to dental articulating paper forceps, and more in particular to the provision of forceps of this type wherein the jaws are shaped to provide a more firm hold on articulating paper introduced therebetween.
Articulating paper forceps of different types, for use by dentists in the introduction of articulating paper into a patient's mouth, are well known. One type of such forceps includes a pair of spring arms interconnected to each other at one end, and having intermediate arms extending at right angles from their free ends. The spring arms are of different lengths, so that the intermediate arms may cross over relative to one another, and be connected to elongated jaws extending generally parallel to and offset from the arms. The spring action of the arms normally holds the jaws in contact with one another, and this contact may thereby be released, to enable the insertion of paper between the jaws by forcing the ends of the arms together.
Some articulating paper forceps of this type were provided with matching longitudinal serrations for more firmly holding the articulating paper. Other types of such forceps have transversely extending serrations for the same purpose. In the past, however, such expedients did not enable a sufficiently tight grasp on the articulating paper, so that the paper, when bit upon by a patient, moved too freely, thereby resulting in the production of useless, incorrect imprints. This problem was enhanced by the fact that the jaws of some forceps were quite narrow and it was hence not feasible to provide them with adequate stiffness to enable a full and even closing thereof over their entire length.